do you believe in magic
by jellybeanz
Summary: Harry and Ron gently turned Hermione around, and as she opened her eyes, she gasped. Welcome home Hermione, Harry whispered in her ear... Yepp that's the summary, :P R


She had always known that it would come to this one day. She had been trying to accept it for months now. Hermione Granger, head girl, was about to graduate.

Everyone else had already started celebrating. But not Hermione. Because for her, she wouldn't just be saying goodbye to the place that had been her home for the past seven years; she would be saying goodbye to the two people she cared about the most.

Harry and Ron.

_Her_ Harry and Ron.

She sat on the edge of her bed, and just the sight of her half- packed trunk made her want to cry. She knew she was being silly, but for some reason, she couldn't help thinking about how her boys wouldn't need her anymore. For help with their homework, for help with their girl troubles… for anything. They would be stepping out into the world of independence; a world where Hermione would not be needed. Sure they would " stay in touch", maybe even see each other every other weekend, but it would not be like it used to be.

Her silent worries were interrupted by two tall boys making their presence known in the room. They both had on crimson and gold graduation robes, and in their arms, they held Hermione's. She smiled at them weakly, but it was no use. The tears she had been willing not to pour out came flooding down her cheeks, and Harry and Ron exchanged glances, and tried their best to comfort her. More than anything, they hated seeing their Hermione cry. But they both knew it would only last a few more hours. Then the sadness would end, once she saw what they had done.

Only a few more hours.

Ron and Harry sat down next to Hermione, and she slowly began to calm down, with them just being there. Once she had finished, they handed her the robes, and gave her an encouraging nod. She wiped her face and left them to change.

Graduation was amazing. Well, for most people. Hermione sat twisting her fingers as the young witches and wizards walked across the stage and shook hands with Professor McGonagall. Nobody present will ever forget the look on Neville Longbottom's face as he stumbled across the stage, so proud of himself for making it this far.

And then it was Hermione's turn. She put on her fakest; widest smile and set off across the stage. Harry and Ron could be heard cheering across the Hogwarts grounds.

Only a few more hours.

And that was that. As quick as it had come, it was over. She was graduated. Her boys we're finally called, and she applauded even though she had no desire to do so whatsoever. She was proud of them, there was no doubt about that, it was what would come after graduation that she feared.

Finally the last name was called, and Professor McGonagall declared them all graduated. Hermione stood up, and caught Harry and Ron in a hug as they flew at her.

" Congratulations! " Hermione said, making her biggest effort to smile.

" I honestly never thought I would make it this far. It's all thanks to you that we passed. " Ron said, smiling. Hermione willed herself not to start crying again.

" Well, I guess we should get going. The train leaves in an hour." Hermione said, desperate to change the course of the subject.

" We're not taking the train." Harry said, taking one of her hands and smiling.

" You're not either." Ron added, doing the same with her other hand.

" What are you two going on about? My parents-" But she was cut off by Harry.

" Your parents are in on this, " He said, winking at Ron.

" What-"

" Hermione, just go with the flow, and stop asking so many questions. You don't want to ruin the surprise, do you? " Ron asked, waggling his finger. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Together, the trio exited the Hogwarts grounds. Now Hermione was curious. She wanted to know what was going on, and she wanted to know soon. As soon as they were far enough, out past the gates, Ron, and Harry took hold of both Hermione's arms.

" Hold tight."

And with a loud pop, they disappeared into the night.

Several seconds later, they re-appeared. Hermione shivered, and wished she had been given a chance to grab her cloak. She had promised to close her eyes as soon as they arrived, and she had kept her promise so far. Harry and Ron took her by the shoulders, and gently turned her around. Hermione opened her eyes and gasped.

" Welcome home, Hermione, " Harry whispered in her ear.


End file.
